<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opus 8, The Four Seasons by Rosa_Cotton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782579">Opus 8, The Four Seasons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton'>Rosa_Cotton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>AUSTEN Jane - Works, Emma - Jane Austen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1 Sentence Fiction, Developing Relationship, Discovery, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Help, Marriage Proposal, Rejection, Scents &amp; Smells, Senses, Taste, Touching, hear, sight, walks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:19:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From summer's joy, winter's heartache, to spring's hope…Robert Martin falls in love with Harriet Smith.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Martin/Harriet Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Opus 8, The Four Seasons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheModernJaneite/gifts">TheModernJaneite</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: <em>Emma</em>, all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of Jane Austen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Hello (Sight)</strong>
</p><p>The air races out of Robert Martin's lungs when he first glimpses Miss Harriet Smith, laughing with his sisters, and then stumbles over his words like a schoolboy after Elizabeth performs the introductions.</p><p>
  <strong>Something There (Touch)</strong>
</p><p>It is not long until Mr. Martin notices Miss Smith's blush when he helps her out of the carriage, or the shy pleasure shining in her face as she accepts his arm during their moonlight walks; the farmer wonders if the feelings he's developing for his sisters' friend are perhaps not on his side only...</p><p>
  <strong>Remember Me (Smell)</strong>
</p><p>Months after he receives Miss Smith's letter Robert discovers her lost handkerchief; before hiding it away in his pocket he impulsively smells it: the scent of the little Welch cow, hay, <em>Harriet</em> tickles his nose (and his heart aches anew).</p><p>
  <strong>So Kiss Me (Taste)</strong>
</p><p>With one hand Robert cups Harriet's cheek then bravely – finally – leans in until their lips meet, and he basks in the warmth of her kiss, so sweet, tasting of walnuts.</p><p>
  <strong>Marry Me (Hear)</strong>
</p><p>"Harriet, will you marry me?"; "Y-y-you love me...after everything?"; "I never stopped loving you"; "Yes, Robert, with all my heart!"</p><p> </p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>